The Eleventh Annual 'Wicked' Greg Awards!
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Hello, everyone! It's that time of year again! Every year, the 'Wicked' fanfiction community gathers together for the annual Greg Awards! Time to nominate and vote for your favorite 'Wicked' fanfiction authors and stories. Please read all of the rules carefully.
1. Nominations!

**Why, hello, everyone! It's good to see me, isn't it? No need to respond! That was** **rhetorical. 'Tis I, your lovely Queen Nia, and I'm your wonderful host for this year's Greg Awards. I know I hosted the ninth annual awards back in 2015, but last year's host, TrebledWriter, gave me permission to host again since no one else volunteered.**

 **So, what are the Greg Awards? I'm so glad you asked. The Greg Awards are similar to any other award show, such as the Tonys or Oscars, but it's for the '** ** _Wicked'_** **fanfiction authors and stories. It is named after Gregory McGuire, the author of the most popular fanfiction known in the '** ** _Wicked'_** **community.**

 **You all have exactly one (1) month to nominate your favorite authors and stories via review or PM. From there, I will compile a list of all eligible nominations and voting will begin. Please nominate wisely and try not to be biased. I also ask that you please read the rules very carefully to make sure all nominations are valid.**

RULES:

1: You can only nominate up to three (3) stories or authors per category.

2: You CANNOT nominate yourself.

3: Nominations must be pertinent to the category (No Bessa in the Gelphie category)

4: Nominations must be from the ' _Wicked'_ PLAY/ MUSICAL category (Except for crossovers)

5: Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two (2) categories. (I.E: one story for Best Crossover and Best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, ect.)

6: To qualify for 'Best Unknown Fic', the fic must have FEWER than four (4) reviews per chapter (If it's a drabble, than less than three (3) reviews total).

7: To qualify for 'Best Dead Story', the fic must have been officially discontinued by the author or not have been updated in at least four (4) months.

8: To qualify for 'Best New Author', the author must have a sign-up date (Found on the top left-hand corner above the profile pic) of after October 30, 2016.

9: Please be nice to the host: Include the name of the story's author and, when nominating the best OC, both the author and story.

10: Stories nominated must have been updated after October 30, 2016, and the authors nominated much have posted something in the Wicked archive after the same date.

11: Stories that have won a past Greg Award, regardless of update date, are NOT ELIGIBLE! This does NOT apply to authors, though. A past Greg Award author winner can be nominated again.

And now *Fanfare* the categories:

 ** _AUTHORS:_**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

Best New Author

 ** _STORIES:_**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/ Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Paring

Best Songfic

Best Original Character (OC)

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

Best Parody

Best Dead Story

 **Nominations will close November 30, 2017 at 12:00pm (Noon) EST, a month from today. Nominations can be submitted via review or PM. If you choose to PM, please make the subject "2017 Greg Award Nominations" to make this easier for both you and me.**

 **Also, I cannot stress the rules enough, especially Numbers 10 and 11. I will double-check all nominations (both authors and stories) and if a nominated story does not fit the criteria, I will not put it on the voting list out of fairness to all the eligible stories and authors. To reiterate, stories that have won a past Greg Award are NOT eligible for nominations, but this does NOT apply to authors.**

 **And now, without further ado, let the nominating begin! Good luck to all and HAPPY WICKED DAY!**

 **~ Fae'sFlower (Nia)**


	2. Voting!

And the nominations are now CLOSED! What a great turnout! Thank you to everyone who sent in nominations!

 **VOTING RULES!**

1: You can only vote for ONE (1) choice per category.

2: You CAN vote for the same author/story for more than one category.

3: You CANNOT vote for yourself.

4: You may ONLY vote for the nominations on this list.

If a story you nominated isn't on the list, it means that I checked it over and it wasn't eligible for one (or more) of the following reasons. (1): It won a past Greg Award. (2): It was not updated in the given amount of time. (3): It wasn't in the _Wicked_ PLAY/MUSICAL category.

And now, let's get voting!

 **BEST AUTHOR**

LightningPrince

vinkunwildflowerqueen

WonderfulCaricature

NastElilBuggr

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Fae'sFlower

AJeff

 **BEST ONESHOT AUTHOR**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Fae'sFlower

 **MOST HUMOROUS AUTHOR**

WonderfulCaricature

Fae'sFlower

vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST ROMANCE AUTHOR**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

Fae'sFlower

Annibelle White

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST ANGST AUTHOR**

Annibelle White

Fae'sFlower

18lzytwner

Ziva- Zia- Z

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

AJeff

 **BEST NEW AUTHOR**

N/A

 **BEST ANGST**

 _'_ _Between the Lines'_ by Annibelle White

 _'_ _The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'_ _After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _I'll Cry Alone With You'_ by AJeff

 **BEST AU**

 _'_ _The Lady Knight'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _Ridiculous'_ by WonderfulCaricature

 _'_ _Blodeuwedd'_ by Aphleser

 _'_ _Between the Lines'_ by Annibelle White

 _'_ _Bell Tolls Three'_ by Ziva- Zia- Z

 _'_ _The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST CROSSOVER**

N/A

 **BEST DRABBLE/ ONESHOT**

 _'_ _Friend Fiction'_ by WonderfulCaricature

 _'_ _What's in a Name?'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Birthday Week'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _Quiet'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST GENERAL**

 _'_ _Ridiculous'_ by WonderfulCaricature

 _'_ _Trial and Error'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _The Lady Knight'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **MOST HUMOROUS**

 _'_ _Birthday Week'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST FIYERABA**

 _'_ _Pieces of a Person'_ by Indy's Green Hat

 _'_ _After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Count the Ways'_ by HC247

 _'_ _The Lady Knight'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'_ _Quiet'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'_ _The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST GELPHIE**

N/A

 **BEST BESSA**

N/A

 **BEST OTHER PARING**

N/A

 **BEST SONGFIC**

N/A

 **BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER (OC)**

Castien from _'Ouroboros'_ by The Resident Artichoke

Kalhey from _'After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ibrahim from _'The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Kasmira from _'The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST OVERALL FIC**

 _'_ _After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'_ _Count the Ways'_ by HC247

 _'_ _The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'_ _The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST "UNKNOWN" FIC**

 _'_ _Pieces of a Person'_ by Indy's Green Hat

 **BEST PARODY**

N/A

 **BEST DEAD STORY**

 _'_ _Ouroboros'_ by The Resident Artichoke

 _'_ _The Silence of Progress'_ by Fae'sFlower

 **And those are the nominations. Remember, only ONE vote per category. Voting closes on December 30, 2017 at 12:00pm NOON EST, one month from today. You may submit your votes via review or PM (If you choose to PM, please make the subject "2017 Greg Award Votes").**

 **Good luck to all!**


	3. Results: Authors!

**And the Greg Award Voting period is now over! Thank you to all who voted! Winners for authors and stories will be announced separately (as they always are). And now... the winning authors! Congratulations to all!**

 **BEST AUTHOR**

3 – LightningPrince AND NastElilBuggr (in a tie)

2 – Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST ONESHOT AUTHOR**

2 – Fae'sFlower

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **MOST HUMOROUS AUTHOR**

3 – Fae'sFlower

2 – WonderfulCaricature

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST ROMANCE AUTHOR**

3 – Fae'sFlower

2 – Annibelle White AND Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (in a tie)

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST ANGST AUTHOR**

3 – Ziva- Zia- Z

2 – Ultimate Queen of Cliffies AND AJeff (in a tie)

1 – Annibelle White AND Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

 **BEST NEW AUTHOR**

N/A


	4. Results: Stories!

**And congrats to...**

 **BEST ANGST**

 _3 –_ _'Between the Lines'_ by Annibelle White

 _2 –_ _'The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _1 –_ _'After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST AU**

 _3 –_ _'Ridiculous'_ by WonderfulCaricature AND _'Between the Lines'_ by Annibelle White AND _'Bell Tolls Three'_ by Ziva- Zia- Z (in a triple tie)

 _2 –_ _'The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _1 –_ _'The Lady Knight'_ by Fae'sFlower

 **BEST CROSSOVER**

N/A

 **BEST DRABBLE/ ONESHOT**

2 – _'Friend Fiction'_ by WonderfulCaricature AND _'Birthday Week'_ by Fae'sFlower AND _'Quiet'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (in a triple tie)

1 – _'What's in a Name?'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST GENERAL**

 _3 –_ _'Ridiculous'_ by WonderfulCaricature

 _2 –_ _'Trial and Error'_ by Fae'sFlower AND _'The Lady Knight'_ by Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

 _1 –_ _'The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **MOST HUMOROUS**

 _2 –_ _'Birthday Week'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _1 –_ _'The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST FIYERABA**

3 – _'The Lady Knight'_ by Fae'sFlower

2 – _'Pieces of a Person'_ by Indy's Green Hat AND _'Count the Ways'_ by HC247 AND _'Quiet'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (in a triple tie)

1 – _'After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST GELPHIE**

N/A

 **BEST BESSA**

N/A

 **BEST OTHER PARING**

N/A

 **BEST SONGFIC**

N/A

 **BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER (OC)**

3 – Castien from _'Ouroboros'_ by The Resident Artichoke AND Ibrahim from _'The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen (in a tie)

2 – Kasmira from _'The Governor's Gambit'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – Kalhey from _'After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST OVERALL FIC**

3 – _'Count the Ways'_ by HC247

2 – _'The Monster Within'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1 – _'After Forever'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST "UNKNOWN" FIC**

 _1 –_ _'Pieces of a Person'_ by Indy's Green Hat

 **BEST PARODY**

N/A

 **BEST DEAD STORY**

 _2 –_ _'Ouroboros'_ by The Resident Artichoke

 _1 –_ _'The Silence of Progress'_ by Fae'sFlower

And that's it for the 2017 Greg Awards! Congratulations to all the winning authors and stories. It has been an honor to host the Greg Awards again. Via tradition, if you wish to be next year's host, please send me a PM in August 2018 saying that you want the job. The first person to PM me will get to host the 2018 Greg Awards. So mark your calendars!

~ Fae'sFlower (Nia)


End file.
